Gardian
by Zyenna
Summary: When the four original Guardians are sent into the future they get a look at what life would be like without them to help Jack. This isn't what they had imagined would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a while. I have been working on this for a long time. I finally got it done. I love to write Jack Frost, he's sooooo much fun. I have fun writing AU too. Have fun!**

* * *

It all started with a battle. Pitch had broken into Father Times castle, somehow putting the old man to sleep. Using some old magic that kept him hidden from the time master. Ombric had just enough time to send a message that reached the Guardians in time to get them their just after he had fallen asleep under the nightmare sand. Pitch sneered at the Guardians before he threw a glowing hourglass at Jack. Each of the other Guardians dived to keep the glass from their youngest. Bunny hit Jack, pushing him out of the way as the hourglass broke in front of the others, pulling the 4 into its grasp. The Guardians watched helplessly as they were sucked into a portal, Pitch cackling as he disappeared in the background. Jack screamed after them, his anguished face the last thing they saw.

"They are another illusion brought by the General. We should just kill them now." A feminine voice woke North from darkness.

"You know the Guardian has given strict orders. All evil in this form is to be brought to him to dispose of…. Just in case." A masculine voice said.

"Just…. Just in case what?" North could have groaned as Tooth murmured as she woke up. North opened his eyes to see that they were in the middle of a forest, one he didn't recognize. Standing with crossbows pointed at them were three women and two men, all in early adulthood. One of two of the men was looking at them harshly, while the one was looking at them curiously.

"We know who you claim to be so there is no need to introduce yourselves. If you'll get up we will take you to the Guardian to see if your truly the Big Four or not." The one with the curious gaze said, earning a glare from to suspicious one, showing him to be the leader. Bunny groaned as he woke up, reaching over to shake the Sandman awake. Sandy rubbed his eyes, shooting awake when he saw the four young adults.

"How can you see us?" North asked as they traveled along at arrow point.

The tallest of the teens looked at him incredulously. "Have you been asleep for the last six hundred years? The Darkening happened, the Guardian and the Man in the Moon are the only ones who have been fighting it off." The girl was a surprising six foot five inches tall with black dreadlocks and green eyes that almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Enough! We are almost at the entrance to the Pole, we have to cross a stretch of ice so be careful and run fast. This is where the darklings like to attack patrols the most." At the leaders words, an uncomfortable silence fell on the group.

The entire walk was spent with the teens scanning the area around them. The stretch of ice wasn't flat, it had jagged protrusions of ice and random jagged patches that they had to walk around for fear of tearing apart Bunny's feet. When they finally came over the crest, the Guardians stopped dead in their tracks. Standing before them was Santof Clausen, but not as they knew it. The building was mostly steel now, and it had a huge city all around it. Each building seemed to be made of steel as well.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary!" The excitable smallest member of the party piped out, before being shushed by the leader with a glare.h

"What happens to this place? What's with all the houses?" Bunny said, his ears twitching in agitation and confusion.

"This is the Sanctuary. We won't be going through the town, we will be taking a tunnel straight to headquarters." The leader said, stopping next to one of the ice protrusions that had what looked like an easter egg barely visible on the side of it. He stomped his foot twice and on the ground next to him a hole opened up, similar to who Bunny traveled. With an incredulous look the Guardians followed two of the teen down while the other three followed. The tunnel was lit by florescent moss, with frost littering the walls helping to reflect the light, making the tunnel look more lit than it actually was.

They arrived in a room that was half familiar, half alien to the four confused Guardians. The globe was still in the center of the room, with bright tight clusters of lights all over the globe among the giant swaths of darkness. It was much different from the scattered many lights the Guardians were used to seeing.

Standing in front of the globe was a tall figure, just a touch shorter than North, with broad strong shoulders and wearing a blue fur jacket with a hood, a large egg on the back made of frost with toothfaries and Christmas presents decorating the egg as well as golden sand creatures moving around inside the open parts of the egg. All around the room were screens made of slim sheets of ice and at the consoles were what looked to be elves, though they were all hard at work instead of goofing off.

"Report!" the man in front of the globe barked out without even turning around, startling the four Guardians.

"The east and west regions are clear, we found a few darklings in the south region and… we found some of THEM in the north region." The leader of the group intoned, sneering when referring to the Guardians standing before them. Each one of the four mystical beings gasped as one when the figure in front of them turned around.

It was Jack, but not as they knew him. This was no teen, it was a battle hardened warrior-man. His white hair now had a streak of brown running through the right hand side and colorful feathers interwoven into longish braided sections of his hair. His right eye was half brown and half green. There was a large scar running from his hair line on his left side, over his eye, noes and lips down past the right side of his chin. The front of the blue fur jacket was covered in frost and dream sand. He wore blue jeans with a tear showing his left knee, still no shoes. The image was completed by the scythe that he they had somehow missed in his right hand made of the wood of his old staff, the blade made of ice. Strapped to his side was a boomerang. He looked at them with a neutral eye.

"You may leave Jamie." He said softly, his gaze unwavering from the four before him.

"But Guardian…." The revealed Jamie said, worry lacing his voice.

"Go… you know they will not make it passed me, and even if they did the moons magic will kill them before they step foot out of the main doors." He said calmly, the teen sighed before walking out, followed by his companions. The door that was behind them closed with a thunk.

"Jack… Jack Frost… is it really you?" North asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"You know I hate that name darkling. What does Pitchnier want this time? He knows I won't sign that damn treaty with him, I thought I made that perfectly clear two hundred years ago." The hatred in Jacks voice made each Guardian take a step back.

"Watch how you talk to North ya dingo. We come through that damn portal Pitch through at ya and this is the thanks we get?" Bunny said, only to yelp when the mans boomerang hit him in the ears painfully.

"Watch what you say darkling. Pitchneir has played this card too many times. They died, I know that now. The last time was the last time I will fall for this ruse. He killed them two thousand years ago. Now, either you tell me what I need to know of I'm going to let Manny handle your demonic asses." Jack listened to Tooth's reprimands for his language for all of two seconds before he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. There was a flash of moonlight which blinded the Guardians who yelped in surprise. Then there was silence.

"What…."

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks. I'm gonna leave it here because I'm evil and I'm ok with it. I have finally got something done. It's been a while but I think this will, hopefully, be the start of another writing spree. I'll try to get another chapter uploaded at some point in the next two weeks. I have exams for my college classes next week so it probably wont be till the week after that but I will get it done, of that I promise. I have so much planned to surprise you guys with. It's gonna be fun. Let's just say Baby Tooth is involved. Tee-hee-hee.**

 **Please remember to review my friends, it's the only way I can get stuff done because that is what my creativity engine runs on.**

 **Thanks**

 **Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I was really surprised how popular this story turned out to be… I hope you guys like the direction that I am taking it in this chapter. This story isn't going to be very long though. Sorry to disappoint any of you. I will probably have this chapter then one or two others possibly. This is just a plot bunny that has not been leaving me alone for the last several months.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians… there would have been a whole lot more drama in it if I had. Lol**

* * *

The Guardians blinked furiously as they tried to get the stars out of their eyes. The whole room had descended into silence.

"Jez ya Gumby… What you trying to do, blind us?" Bunny said crossly. When North had cleared his eyes, he looked at the older version of their Jack. The man was looking at them as if he had seen a ghost.

"Your… your real?" Jack said quietly, so softly in fact that if the room hadn't been dead silent they wouldn't have been able to hear him. Jack set his staff down, the fairly intimidating weapon standing on its own as he walked closer to them. He reached out and laid a hand on Bunny's shoulder, as if expecting it to go through him.

"Your not astral projections… so…. You have to be real. How are you real?" Jack asked, turning to North. Then as if lightning stuck him, he gave a loud almost scream of delight as he zipped around, not dissimilar to Tooth when she got excited, hugging each of them and crying.

"Oh my moon, your real. The others wont believe this. Whats gonna happen to us? Oh we'll work something out. This means we can defeat Pitchnier for good! You guys have to idea how much you've missed… I'm gonna have to catch you up. Oh wait here!." He said all this in such a rush as he hugged each Guardian then he bolted out of the room, leaving them standing in confusion.

"Do you 'ave any idea what just happened?" North asked, fixing his coat where it had gotten rumpled.

"That would be Mr. Guardian finally finding what he has been waiting fifteen hundred years for." The Guardians looked down to see an Elf. He was about three feet tall, a good two feel taler than the rest of them, wearing usual elf clothing with a combat vest over them.

"My name is Dingle. I'm in second in command here at Santof Clausen. A lot has changed Guardians not much for the better." With that the squeaky voiced elf walked away to converse with another elf at a terminal.

Then they heard the sound of a whirlwind coming through the open doors Jack had left behind. Through them came Jack carrying a feathered woman who looked a lot like Tooth, behind him riding air currents was an old looking yeti and several adults though they were clearly spirits. One girl had bunny ears, another had a unicorn horn, one looked like a young Jack only with his hair in a white pony tail, two had fox ears, and one had giant eyes covered by equally giant glasses.

"Oh Baby, they are alive! We can introduce her to her grandchildren. Oh God… shes gonna kill me…" Jack stopped dead a few feet from the Guardians, giving Tooth a half thrilled, half terrified look. The woman in his arms, smacked him across the head and flew from his arms.

"Jackson Frost, you will shut up this minute and explain, calmly what the hell is going on here! I am pregnant and all this fus is not good for my stress levels. You know what happened the last time, the babes were born two months early… not that was your fault though…" She slowed her triad seeing Jacks pained face.

"I know… I just wish I could have stopped him from attacking Tooth Palace like that." Jack said softly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Your mothers here…" He said softly, turning the woman around. Standing in front of Jack was a very pregnant, human sized Baby Tooth. She had on an Indy style dress and she looked to be about eight months pregnant.

The Guardians and the people behind Jack had been shocked silent through this entire ordeal. Baby Tooth slowly walked over to Tooth, cautiously reaching out to take one of Tooth hands.

"Momma?" she asked in such a small scared voice, Tooth scooped her girl in a tight hug. Baby Tooth and Tooth cried into each others shoulders; one glad to finally haver her mother back, the other shocked and happy her daughter was going to have children.

"Protectors…. I'd like to introduce you to your predecessors, the Guardians of Childhood." Jack said with an air of authority to the gaggle of spirits behind him.

"Guardians…" Jacks voice caught a little saying their title, "I'd like to introduce you to your heirs, the Protectors of Childhood. Though you might recognize their names."

"Jamie," He pointed to the young man with the white hair in a ponytail. "Protector of Fun and Snow."

"Phil, Protector of Wonder." The elderly Yeti garbled a greeting that only Jack and North could understand.

"Cupcake, Protector of Innocence." The horned girl waved shyly at the Guardians.

"Protectors of Mischief and Mayhem! Claude and Caleb at your service!" The two foxes yelled appearing in front of the Guardians in a flash of smoke. Jack glared at the two which caused them to just wink at him before they chased each other into the beams running across the sides of the room.

"Protector of Hope is young Sophie." He nodded to the young girl hiding behind Jamie with the Bunny ears.

"And lastly we have the Protector of Youthful Knowledge, Monty." Jack smiled kindly at the bug eyes youth waving bored at the guardians.

"May I go back to my Library Guardian, you know that I can only leave for an hour each day." Jack nodded and the teen flew off in a hurry.

"I imagine you have questions?" Jack asked as each of the teens he had introduced went off to their preferred areas of Santof Clausen. The group nodded, to shocked to speak as Jack led them through a door and into an room with a large fireplace and an even larger sofa with a now antique replica of Norths red chair from their time.

"This is actually your old chair North, I have had to spell it with repeated enchantments over the years. It's more enchantment than chair now actually, I'd fall to dust if I fell." Jack said fondly, settling into the chair gently.

"Now… Questions?" He raised a single eyebrow.

"What happened?" North said, each member starting at the now old frost spirit.

"Well… a lot has happened. I guess I better start when you got pulled through the portal that Pitch made…" Jack said, sighing sadly.

* * *

 **I am so not sorry for this cliff hanger. This was truly the best place to end this chapter. If I had kept writing, it would have ended up being way too long instead of this nice short and sweet chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be. I am in my last semester of college and it is hard to keep up a steady writing mojo when I have to write research papers. I will endeavor to get something done over the course of the next week because I am going to be on Spring Break.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. This is probably gonna be press long. There will be time skips and jumps between the past and the present on occasion. It will be made obvious in just a moment. Please my dear readers, review! Put your ideas, it might end up in the story or it might spark a whole new one. I will be eternally grateful.**

 _The present_

The past

* * *

 _Jack leaned back and sighed, scrubbing on his face._

" _I guess I should start at the beginning. When you guys first disappeared, I freaked out. Though first I made sure everything was in place to keep your holidays running. I went to Tooth Palace and made sure BabyTooth knew to keep things going until I could find you, I thought you had been knocked out and sent to one of his lairs" Jack shook his head at his past selfs innocence as he began to tell what happened in those dark days._

Jack fell through the skylight of Norths home. He had been searching for almost two years. Everyone in the spirit realm had been searching for the past two years. All of Pitches strong holds hand been broken into and searched, in vain. Neither the Guardians nor Pitch could be found.

BabyTooth had stepped up to take care of Tooth's job, and she had been doing spectacularly. The sleep machine that was at the Sandman's Palace was chugging away, though it was starting to show some signs of wear because as it was never meant to have run for this long. The egg guardians had proved to be spectacular gardeners, just needing Jack to lead the eggs to the surface. It had been fun helping Bunny lead the eggs but now it was just depressing having to do it alone. Jack sat down in the moon light, looking up at the moon with tears in his eyes. Christmas was the hardest, Phil was instrumental in carrying it out both years with Jack and the kids help in making new toys each year.

"I… I can't find them. Please Manny… Help me." He begged the moon, no longer looking at all like the fun loving snow spirit that used to be. He was worn down, his youthful appearance looking older and more world weary.

"Jack..." The voice was quiet and a soothing balm to the young spirit who had only hear it twice before.

"I have a solution, but it will be very difficult on you. We know that the measures the Guardians took to keep their holidays going are wearing down. I need you, BabyTooth and Phil to come back here tomorrow night. One you've had some rest, I will explain my plan."

The next night the aforementioned spirits met under the full moon in Santof Clausen. BabyTooth was sitting on Jacks shoulder, not able to fly due to exhaustion. Phi and Jack were not much better.

"We are all that is left of the Guardians, Pitch has sent the others into the future, how far even I don't know. I have been saving my strength for the past Millennia because I knew something was coming that would require more magic than I had ever used before. You three are going to have to take up the title of Guardians…" At this point Jack shouted a noise of disagreement, followed closely by BabyTooth and Phil.

"We will never measure up to the Guardians and we wont take their place… but maybe we can scrounge together something new and Protect their memories." The two spirits with him nodded in agreement.

" _This started it all. That night we changed. BabyTooth was given a larger body, though she couldn't multiply like you… well… she was given the ability to have children because Manny new of our budding feelings we had been ignoring." At this point Jack and BabyTooth were blushing like mad._

" _He also gave me the ability to speak human." Phil spoke up, "Though Jack is the one he changed the most. He changed Jacks center. Not only is he the Guardian of Fun but he's the Guardian of Hope now as well and because of this he needed another form for the children to believe in."_

 _The Guardians looked at Jack questioningly. With a sigh he stood up and with a swirl of snow turned into a large arctic hare with black makings on its fur. All in all, he looked like a white copy of Bunnymud._

" _I'm not your kin Bunny, its just an illusion so the children would still believe in the Easter Bunny. It also allows me to see where you keep the treasure of your people and let me just say… your the strongest person I know to carry this weight with you for so long. The hope of the world rests on your shoulders and I don't know how you carried it alone, Ive split the burden with Sofie. She's the gardener while I'm the deliverer. It's very tiring and you have my respect as well as gratitude for doing it so long on your own." Jack put his fist over his heart, his ears curling behind his head as he bowed in a show of respect from Bunny's home world._

" _What would you like to hear next? The first holidays we had after our transformations or my and Lila's courtship?" Jack asked abruptly, turning human again as he sat down with his wife back on his lap._

" _Lila?" Tooth asked._

" _Yes mother, it's the name I chose for myself once the children started believing in me." BabyTooth, Lila, said as she sat up a little straighter in Jacks lap._

" _Well…."_

* * *

 _ˆ_ **that is my question for you my readers. Which direction would you like for me to go first? I have general ideas for both hashed out as it is and both will end up getting written, but I'd like your opinion. Also, if you have any ideas please feel free to share. I have a general idea how this story is gonna go, and for now its gonna be story sharing time but we will move past it to get back to the main plot soon. You do kinda need some of this information to understand what might happen in this time period though.**

 **I look forward to your comments. Please review so I can get to writing soon.**

 **Also, check out my other stories, I will be updating Jakul Frosti soon, after many reviews asking for more I finally got some inspiration. Also, I'll have a few new stories coming up soon.**

 **Peace out!**

 **Z**


End file.
